Ginny
by Fairyfish
Summary: Quand l'homme de notre vie en aime UN autre...ça fait mal. Et quand l'auteur essaye d'expérimenter les sentiments humains, ça donne ça. Une sorte de triangle amoureux compliqué.
Heyyy mes ptites chouquettes ! It has been a long time JE SAIS, mais l'inspiration ne rapplique pas quand je l'appelle même si je lui propose des petits gâteaux donc veuillez m'excuser mes divins lecteurs … !

DONC je reviens avec une nouvelle histoiiiire ! Dont j'ai fait un edit sur mon profil.

Alors c'est vraiment différent du style du recueil d'OS déjà posté mais j'espère que vous aimerez parce que j'y ai mis du temps et du cœur ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez des questions ou autres mignonneries et si ça vous dis rien allez manger des cookies. Seuls. Dans la cave.

Je vous aime !

* * *

Une odeur chaude et suave de tarte à l'abricot sortant du four flottait dans la pièce. Les notes sucrées et acides semblaient si douces que les narines frémissaient d'anticipation, les bouches salivaient d'impatience et les yeux s'agrandissaient dans l'espoir de voir le divin goûter. Car ce n'était un secret pour personne, Ginny Weasley-Potter réussissait la tarte à l'abricot comme personne. Cette dernière, des maniques colorées aux mains, sortit son chef-d'œuvre du four brûlant et le posa sur la table en hêtre. Le gâteau, gratiné, caramélisé, doré à souhait, donnait envie de redevenir un enfant et d'engloutir une grosse part, puis de se lécher les doigts pour ne pas en perdre une miette. En parlant d'enfant, un léger bruit de petits pieds nus couina sur le carrelage de la cuisine, et c'est avec un sourire de Maman-gâteau que Ginny se retourna vers sa fille, la petite Lily, haute comme trois pommes, de grands yeux noisette encadrés de longs cils noirs, ses cheveux roux flamboyants ébouriffés d'avoir trop joué à l'aventurière de la chambre en désordre, suçotant son tout petit index, un air de gourmandise sur le visage. Elle avança vers sa mère, et levant son petit minois de poupée lui dit avec une voix conspiratrice de celle qui garde un secret :

« Maman, je peux en avoir _siteplait_ , je dirai pas aux garçons que tu m'en as donné avant eux… ? »

Un air amusé et attendri se peignit sur le visage de Ginny. Levant une main douce et opaline, elle remit en place une mèche de cheveux de son petit elfe roux et lui répondit doucement :

« Si tu m'aides à couper le gâteau, je te laisserai lécher le saladier et la cuillère, d'accord, Ma puce ? »

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux malicieux et hocha la tête. Ginny prit la main de sa fille et, la tarte dans l'autre, se dirigea vers la véranda, baignée du soleil alangui de fin d'après-midi.

La pièce rayonnait de chatoyants éclairs dorés, basculant tantôt vers des tons vert puis bleu puis violet, tels les ailes diaphanes d'une fée, ou l'irisé d'une flaque de pétrole, les vitres ayant l'effet d'un miroir transparent, renvoyant l'éclat magique du soleil. Luna aurait accusé les Joncheruines. On aurait dit en effet qu'une créature avait distillé son venin féérique pour brouiller les sens afin de créer une vision merveilleuse. Lily poétisait souvent qu'une nuée de Vivets dorés avait envahi la maison.

Mère et fille s'assirent sur le canapé couleur rouille, disparaissant entre les coussins moelleux jaune et chocolat. L'osier du vieux meuble craqua un peu sous leur poids. Lily entoura ses petons dans le plaid taupe tout chaud et velouté, jugeant le carrelage crème trop froid. Sa mère posa le goûter sur la table basse et commença à le couper avec le gros couteau que James brandissait de temps en temps pour faire peur à Lily. Celle-ci, les doigts poisseux de crème d'abricot et frangipane, se délectait de faire disparaitre toute trace du méfait, sa petite langue rose se pressant contre la cuillère encore abricotée.

Ginny adorait ces moments passés avec son petit bout de fille, si intimes, qui la remplissaient de joie et lui donnait envie de rester à tout jamais dans le moelleux du canapé, à serrer cette petite main d'enfant contre son cœur. Son tout petit bébé, son joli minois zébré de tâches de rousseur, ses bonnes joues roses, sa peau de lait au grain si doux, son petit corps gigotant, l'adorable fossette sur le menton, son air concentré et appliqué, ses dents semblables à des petits bouts de corail blanc, son odeur de nourrisson, même après ses quatre ans, dont Ginny arrivait à se rappeler chaque détail, du lait au miel avec un soupçon de cannelle. Tous ces fragments qui faisaient de Lily une délicieuse petite fille, Ginny les gardait précieusement, comme des trésors qu'elle cacherait dans une boîte à bijoux, secrète, des pierres précieuses bien plus que le rubis ou le saphir, qu'elle placerait sur un couffin de velours noir et qu'elle admirerait continuellement.

Un léger miaulement se fit entendre à leurs pieds, et Ginny sentit 2D se frotter contre sa jambe. C'était un magnifique chat noir comme la nuit, son pelage luisant presque de reflets bleus, avec de grands yeux gris-vert presque blancs. Il avait toujours un air ahuri et surpris, un peu idiot et faisait beaucoup de bêtises. Comme la fois où il avait mangé toutes les perruches de la vieille voisine, ce qui avait fatalement jeté un froid sur leurs relations. C'était les enfants qui l'avaient trouvé lors d'un voyage en Écosse et l'avaient recueilli, au détriment de leurs parents. James avait tout de suite voulu lui donner le prénom plutôt saugrenu de « Jambon-beurre », sous les huées de Lily qui préférait « Gipsy », et sous le regard rêveur d'Albus qui avait proposé « Lucifer ». Finalement, après de nombreuses et bruyantes recherches, ponctuées de larmes et de cris, tous étaient tombés d'accord sur « 2D Stuart Tusspot », raccourci en 2D, célèbre et fantastique personnage virtuel du groupe non moins fantastique Gorillaz, sous la proposition de Luna Lovegood, de passage ce soir-là. Dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur le félin, occupé à lustrer son habit de velours, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés et de son ton rêveur habituel, elle avait dit : « Il me fait penser à 2D, vous ne trouvez pas ? Avec son petit air innocent et maladroit… ». La sentence était tombée, ce serait 2D.

Continuant de se frotter avec contentement et force de ronronnements, 2D semblait vouloir lui aussi goûter à la tarte à l'abricot. Lily tendit sa main sirupeuse vers l'animal qui se précipita afin de récupérer les dernières traces du nectar de sa langue râpeuse. Avec un petit rire cristallin qui sonna absolument divinement aux oreilles de sa mère, elle s'écria :

« Ah Maman ça chatouille, 2D arrête ! »

Le regard que cette dernière posa sur elle, était la tendresse incarnée.

Au même moment, un joyeux fracas retentit dans l'entrée, et trois spécimens masculins apparurent alors, tels les Daltons. Albus le premier, toujours cette mine pensive collée au visage, lâcha distraitement « Bonjour Maman, Lil' » et se pencha pour caresser le chat vrombissant presque à la vue de son humain préféré puis James, sa grande silhouette balançant sac, chaussures et vêtements à travers la maison, son visage fendu d'un large sourire, il clama « Ah 'lut M'man, coucou bébé Lily, y'a de la tarte ?! Trop cool ! » et enfin Harry. Le grand Harry Potter. Le Survivant. 'Ry, l'ami fantastique. Le merveilleux mari de Ginny. Ses cheveux noir corbeaux toujours autant en bataille, sa cicatrice en éclair légendaire, ses beaux yeux verts. Ginny les adore ces perles émeraude, elle peut plonger le regard dedans pendant des heures et ne pas arriver à réaliser la chance qu'elle a de pouvoir les voir chaque jour en se réveillant. Elle le regarde poser son manteau à l'entrée, enlever ses chaussures et se redresser pour darder son superbe regard sur elle, sa femme. Le temps s'est comme arrêté pour Ginny. Un sourire fleurit sur le visage tant aimé, et la voix chérie dit alors avec chaleur « Gin. ».

Celle-ci sourit à son tour et se levant, elle avance vers Harry et se blottit dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Un « Beurk ! » dégouté de Lily, les sortit de leur baiser et Harry s'avança en rigolant pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

Les éclats roux des cheveux de Lily voletèrent dans les yeux de l'homme heureux qui la tenait dans ses bras. Harry plongea sa tête dans son cou et inspira à pleins poumons son odeur rafraichissante et sucrée…puis lui fit un bisou péteur.

« AAAHH Papa non ça fait trop des guillis ! » ria la petite fille.

Elle s'extirpa avec adresse de l'étreinte de son père et courut se réfugier sur les genoux de James, à peine assis.

« Alors bébé, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Lily commença une tirade sur ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée, à savoir jouer, faire un gâteau, caresser 2D, jouer et tant d'autres choses que font les petites filles, tout en tripotant les cheveux d'un James qui avait déjà détourné son attention du flot de parole qui sortait de l'enfant.

Tout en regardant un Albus sauvage se retirer dans sa chambre, Ginny se rapprocha d'Harry et lui sourit amoureusement :

« Alors comment s'est passé ce pot de départ ? »

Elle parlait évidemment du départ à la retraite de Kingsley Shakelbot du Ministère de la Magie, qui avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi. Ce grand Auror était resté jusqu'à ce que ses collègues le menacent de le faire démissionner de force s'il n'allait pas se reposer au soleil pour préserver sa santé. Le vieil homme avait abdiqué avec amusement, jugeant avec bienveillance ces attentions.

« C'était très sympa, répondit Harry, il était ému qu'on ait organisé ça pour lui, je crois. »

« En même temps, c'est normal, il a fait tellement de choses pour nous, et la communauté des sorciers en général, je pense que c'était dans l'ordre des choses et ça a du lui faire plaisir. » ajouta sa femme en haussant ses épaules d'un mouvement élégant.

Le regard d'Harry eut quelque chose de sensuel en suivant la courbe de l'épaule de Ginny, et celle-ci s'en aperçût. Elle approcha son visage tout contre son oreille et chuchota :

« Je crois que j'ai une petite idée de ce qui te ferait plaisir, mon chéri, je me trompe ? »

Il lui répondit sur le même ton :

« Croyez-vous que les enfants nous en voudrait si on les envoyait jouer dans le jardin pendant que nous irions faire des cochonneries en haut, chère madame ? »

Ginny gloussa et s'adressa à James :

« Mon cœur, veux-tu bien aller jouer avec ta sœur dans le jardin, elle serait tellement contente. »

Lily poussa un hululement de joie et fonça dans ledit jardin sans même prendre le temps de mettre des chaussures, et James poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme mais suivit tout de même le petit diablotin en jetant un regard furieux à ses parents qui s'enfuyaient déjà par les escaliers.

~/O\\\~

Ginny semait le torse d'Harry de petits baisers papillons, tout en le regardant d'un air lascif. Celui-ci lui passait la main dans les cheveux, appréciant leur douceur.

« Gin ? »

Cette dernière leva la tête et plongea ses prunelles dans celle de sa moitié.

« Mm ? »

« Tu crois que cela ferait plaisir aux enfants si on les emmenait camper ? »

La rousse posa son menton sur le ventre dur d'Harry et fit la moue :

« Mais chéri, tu sais bien que ton mal de dos ne te le permettrais pas … »

« Au diable ce mal de dos, j'en ai plus qu'assez, d'abord la mise à pied et enfin ça. Je ne veux pas qu'un petit accident du travail me prive de mes loisirs sous prétexte que je suis ''fragile'' » soupira-t-il tristement.

« Mon ange, c'est pour ton bien, tu le sais pertinemment. Le médicomage a dit que tu devais te reposer, même Hermione te l'a conseillé… »

« Je sais je sais, mais j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi et les gosses ! »

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute pour ça, on en discutera plus tard, d'accord ? » répondit Ginny en caressant le bras du sorcier avec douceur.

Harry observa le visage sincère de sa femme, grêlé de tâches de rousseur et acquiesça :

« Oui tu as raison »

Puis souriant suavement il l'entraina dans un baiser voluptueux, auquel elle répondit avec fougue.

~/O\\\~

Le téléphone tactile vibra sur la table de nuit. James tendit la main et décrocha :

« Ouaip ? »

« Alors Babycakes, raconte-moi tout ! » répondit une voix féminine enjouée.

« Euh… A propos de quoi ? »

« Fais pas l'innocent hein ! Je t'ai vu juste avant de partir de King's Cross, t'étais en train de faire les yeux doux à cette meuf là… Mince je me rappelle plus son nom, Machine Mc-quelque chose là… »

« Oui c'est vrai que '' Machine Mc-quelque chose'' c'est très joli comme nom ! » rétorqua James, moqueur.

« Oh ça va, je suis sûre que toi-même tu te rappelles pas, j'ai pas raison ? »

« Mais si c'est… »

« Hmh ? C'est qui, pardon, j'entends pas ? » ironisa la voix.

« Oui bon ça va, c'est pas un crime ! Ah si c'est Elise Mc…euh…MacDouglas je crois, et BIM ! »

« Allez ça va pour cette fois, Babycakes… Mais bref, dis-moi ce que je dois savoir. »

James rigola et répondit à sa meilleure amie Erin :

« Y'a rien à savoir ma belle, elle est juste grave mignonne, non ? »

Un soupir rêveur se fit entendre à travers l'appareil :

« J'avouuue… Tu veux pas m'arranger un coup ? »

« Nan y'a pas moyen c'est moi qui l'ai vue en premier ! »

« Alleeezz poussin, je ferais tes devoirs d'Alchimie pendant une semaine si tu veux ! » insista Erin d'une voix suppliante.

« Nope jamais de la vie, même pendant un mois ça suffirait pas ! »

« T'es vraiment un meilleur ami indigne. » bouda-t-elle.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » répliqua James.

Un silence de la part d'Erin, puis n'y tenant plus :

« Sinon ça te dit de venir chez moi demain ? Y'aura peut-être les gars. »

James sourit d'un air attendri et répondit :

« Ouais je viendrais. Allez bisous Babycakes, à demain. »

« A demain poussin. »

Il raccrocha et se rallongea dans son lit. Même si ''poussin'' était un surnom quelque peu ridicule en public, surtout si c'était un public féminin, James ne le reprochait pas à Erin. Elle était sa meilleure amie depuis des siècles et ces surnoms étaient on ne peut plus naturels pour eux. C'était une jeune fille toute mince et pleine d'énergie, avec de courts cheveux violets dans lesquels se reflétaient quelques éclats vert émeraude. Elle avait de grandes mains fines, parées de bagues et de bracelets qui tintaient aux oreilles de ce grand dadais de James souriant d'un air niais chaque fois qu'elle se jetait à son cou. Son petit nez retroussé surmontait une jolie bouche rose pleine de dents qui s'ouvrait souvent en de grands sourires communicatifs. Son sourire et ses yeux étaient les deux plus grands atouts d'Erin, des yeux qui lui bouffaient le visage, d'un vert-bleu profond teinté de gerbes d'étoiles qui brillaient au soleil. Elle était toujours chaussée de talons à plateformes si hauts que ses jambes semblaient longues « à faire sauter les boutons de braguettes », tel que le disait Blaise Junior, un de leurs amis communs. Malheureusement pour les braguettes en question, Erin était de l'autre bord, et les courbes douces et féminines attiraient plus son regard que les formes anguleuses et masculines. Bref, Erin était la perle rare de James, sa moitié, son âme sœur. Il l'adorait et la protégeait des plaisanteries vaseuses autant que des gestes déplacés, bien que celle-ci détestât dépendre de quelqu'un et préservant farouchement sa liberté.

La bande d'amis de James et Erin était composée d'un nombre hétéroclite d'adolescents, tous de différentes maisons, loin des préceptes d'antan. Il y avait, Blaise Zabini Junior, préférant se faire appeler Blaise tout court car, je cite, « Il n'y en a plus qu'un alors autant faire simple », fervent disciple de Serpentard mais méprisant les dogmes régissant la haine entre les maisons puis Augustus Van Darmont, un orphelin surnommé Blue, aristocrate rêveur et distrait, élève à Serdaigle, accompagné de sa serpentarde de cousine Anastasia qui se tenait pour responsable de lui comme recrue de Poufsouffle on trouvait Aidelle Ferguson, amoureuse des plantes et le cœur sur la main, et enfin Liam Hornsby, lui, amoureux secrètement de cette dernière. Cette joyeuse troupe avait bien sûr un tas d'autres camarades mais ceux-ci étaient solidement attachés par les racines d'un arbre que l'on nomme amitié.

Les amis de James étaient ce qu'il avait de plus cher, quand ses relations avec la famille se détérioraient, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux et ça pour toujours. Ils formaient vraiment un groupe intime et solide, un peu en marge des autres adolescents, bien que James avait cette facilité à créer des liens avec n'importe qui, ce qui lui vouait le titre d'élève le plus apprécié de l'école.

Ce dernier sourit en pensant au lendemain qui promettait d'être riche en rigolades et bêtises en tout genre.

~/O\\\~

Une main s'abattit sur le minuteur qui carillonnait d'un son strident. Un pli concentré se forma sur le front d'Albus. Face à lui, un alambic et autres appareils servant à exercer le noble art qu'est l'alchimie, où bouillonnaient des liquides de différentes couleurs, émit un bruit de cocotte minute et lâcha un souffle de vapeur blanche qui s'éleva dans l'air. Puis un fluide aux allures de lave en fusion se mit à courir dans les tubes de l'appareil, faisant de nombreux loopings avant de laisser s'échapper une seule goutte du breuvage qui, tombant dans une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleuté, grésilla un instant à la surface et transforma la décoction en de l'or liquide qui ondoyait à la manière d'un banc de poissons.

Albus eut un sourire suffisant et tout en scellant la fiole avec un bouchon en liège, la rangea dans une petite bibliothèque qu'il referma à clé. Il fourra la vieille clé dans sa poche et retourna à son bureau. Prononçant négligemment un sort de rangement, il s'assit devant un parchemin déjà griffonné de pattes de mouches et prenant sa longue plume verte mouchetée écrivit « Potion de rajeunissement temporaire : validée ».

Puis avec un soupir, le petit alchimiste enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

Albus Potter était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un petit génie. En effet, contrairement à son père, il avait ce don pour les potions qui lui valait les félicitations des professeurs et les regards soit envieux soit méprisants de ses petits camarades. Car malheureusement, les enfants qualifiés d' « intellos » sont rarement considérés plus que comme des losers par leurs congénères, ces adorables petits anges si délicats et innocents. Et Albus était bien entendu un de ceux-là, un gamin un peu gauche et mal à l'aise avec le contact humain, qui préférait de loin faire des expériences tout seul dans sa chambre que jouer à papa et maman avec d'autres bambins surexcités. C'était un petit garçon très calme et rêveur qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, estimant que cela ne servait à rien de parler si ce qu'on disait n'était pas utile. Il était donc taciturne et solitaire au grand dame de sa chère maman qui désespérait de ne pas pouvoir bisouiller son fils toutes les cinq secondes.

Celui-ci passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau et laissa son regard errer vaguement dans sa chambre, son « antre » comme James et Lily l'appelaient. Avec tous ces instruments qui semblaient incongrus dans une chambre de petit garçon, elle ressemblait plus à un laboratoire de chimie, des cartes des éléments chimiques placardées au mur et des outils qui auraient bien eu leur place dans le bureau d'Alastor Maugrey ou d'Albus Dumbledore. Il pensa d'ailleurs qu'il faudrait bientôt demander à ses parents un nouveau stock de Valériane ainsi que de l'huile essentielle de laurier noble pour son anniversaire.

Albus avait le souhait, qu'il considérait même comme la vocation, de devenir le plus grand maitre de potions qu'il fut donné de voir au monde. Et il avait de quoi bien commencer, étant donné son deuxième prénom, Severus, référence émouvante à feu Severus Rogue, ancien professeur de potions d'Harry Potter. Bien que le père de l'enfant ne fût point doué de ce noble talent, Albus était persuadé d'avoir ça dans le sang. Et il était plutôt bien parti.

~/O\\\~

Un bruissement dans les feuilles attira le regard vif du félin et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter sur ce qui s'apparentait être un oiseau, un autre bruit, moins discret cette fois, le déconcentra. Une petite créature rousse se jeta sur le chat en hurlant, le rata de peu, et s'étala par terre.

« Capitaine Primevère a encore raté la mission ''attraper 2D'', mais ça ne saurait tarder ! »

Lily leva les yeux sur les hautes herbes qui poussaient dans le jardin et avisant une coccinelle, oublia de suite sa mission, se releva sans même épousseter ses genoux tachés de terre et couru attraper l'insecte.

Le petit elfe roux qu'elle était adorait s'inventer des histoires remplies d'aventures merveilleuses et de folle magie, qui prenaient des allures de voyages au bout du monde dans le joli jardin des Potter, entre les tulipes et les fougères. D'un pommier à un cerisier, elle sautait de rebondissement en rebondissement, tantôt chef pirate sur un navire assailli par les êtres des fonds marins, tantôt reine des fées voletant dans une forêt pleine de créatures mystérieuses, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais, et Ginny la regardait d'un air tendre, priant pour qu'elle ne grandisse jamais et reste toujours son bébé jouant à la puissante sorcière se battant contre les forces du mal.

Ah que c'était bon d'être un enfant…

~/O\\\~

* * *

Alooors comment c'était ?! J'éspère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un pouce bleu et à vous abonner à ma chaîne … Euh … Wait…

Sur ce je vous fais des bisous partout ! Vraiment partout :*


End file.
